EMBARRASSMENT
by ValkyrieTerror2575
Summary: what happens when dylan, sam, iggy, gazzy, and ari have an embarrassing past involving, maximum ride, no wings PLEASE READ, I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! rated t cause im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps, not much FAX in this one, sos, just an idea that came into my head one day, really funny. ONE-SHOT**

NO ONE'S POV

Dylan, Sam, Gazzy, Iggy, Ari and Fang are the popular boys of Zephyr High school, what happens when 5 of them have an embarrassing history involving Maximum Ride, What happens when Maximum Ride meets them again one day.

Dylan's POV

FLASHBACK

_'Please, no, please don't hurt me, I'll do anything, I promise' Sam, Gazzy, Iggy and Ari and I begged to the bully_

_'Well I'm afraid that's not good enough''HAHAHAHAHA' He cackled._

_'Hey you BIG FAT JERK, what the hell do you think you're doing' A strange girl came out of nowhere. 'What the hell do you think gives you the right to bully kids?''In my opinion, you should go rot hell.' The mysterious shouted furiously at the bully. She looked like she was the same age as us, I recognised her, she was Maximum Ride, the rebel of our grade (2nd grade). She was the beautiful, athletic rebel. The bad ass chick of the grade, was she gonna pick on us too? She punched the bully before he could say anything back. That punch was followed by a series of twists, turns and dodges as well as a few kicks. When the Bully finally ran away, she came up to us and gave us a heart-warming smile. 'Are you OK? Come with me, it's Ok I won't hurt you like he did, I'm a friend.' She was stretched out her hand to us and said, I'm Maximum Ride, but call me Max. That was where our friendship started. we learned many things her, she had 1 sibling called Ella and that she hated bullies. She taught us many things and even though we were ugly and chubby, she made us become athletic, and we grew up to be handsome. We were inseparable friends, with Max, Gazzy, Iggy, Ari, Sam and I, we were a group known to all. We soon become popular with our looks but Max never seemed to notice, she only cared about our true selves. Then one day, she moved and we didn't see her until now._

Dylan's POV (eleventh grade)

''Sammy Boy, come on, let's play somewhere we can escape our fans. Ok, I'll go get Gazzy, Iggy, Ari and Fang.'' I shouted to Sam. Hi, I'm Dylan and my buds are Gazzy, Iggy, Ari, Sam and Fang. for short descriptions, I have dirty blonde hair and tan skin with blue eyes. **(don't how he looks) **Gazzy has blonde hair and is tanned like me and green eyes, while Iggy has pale and whitish blonde hair and blue eyes **(not blind)**. Ari and Sam both have brown hair and are bothed tanned as well and brown eyes. And finally our new crew member, Fang, obsidian eyes and black hair that hangs over one eye. We are the jocks of the school and the hottest guys in the school. We play at girl's hearts and are jerks to other guys. BRING BRING. Oh man, class is starting.

Max's POV (eleventh grade morning one day before school)

"Max, I have some news for, you we're moving back to California!" shouted my mum excitedly. "OMGSH, REALLY, are we going to same high school as Dyl, Sam and the rest of the gang. "Oh Max, after all those years you still remembered them. "Well of COURSE! They were like my baby brothers." I replied excitedly. "Of course you are, apparently from what I hear, they're still together."replied my mum. Oh hi, I'm Maximum Ride, but call me Max, I have dirty blonde hair that goes past my waist and chocolate eyes. I have an athletic body and tanned skin and a bikini body. I can't believe that I'll Finally be able to meet my gang again.

TIMESKIP SCHOOL (IN SCHOOL)

Fang's POV

I'm so tired. I absolutely hate waking up early for school. Right now, I'm in class with Sam, Ari, Iggy, Gazzy and Dylan. "Hey Fang, I hear that there's a new chick coming today and she's smoking hot." Iggy whispered being his usual perverted self.

"Dude, i told you already, I don't want anymore slutty girlfriends, I already have a slutty stalker." I retorted while pointing at Lissa, the official school bitch and slut. She batted her eyelashes at me flirtatiously, and instead, looked like she had something in her eyes. FAIL. As the teacher came into the class, everyone fell silent. A girl followed the teacher into the class. She was SMOKING HOT, she wore long jeans that went a bit over her sneakers that were dark green. and a loose shirt thatwas black and had white wings at the front and finally a jacket that looked like the one Macy Kate wore in her music video for Radioactive. She had brown eyes that you could melt in and dirty blonde hair that hung loosely over her shoulders. She had a bad ass look on her along with a motorcycle that you could see was in her backpack.

She introduced with a voice like angle. "Yo the names Maximum Ride but call me Max cause if you call me anything else, expect to have your hair on fire by a weeks time." Max said. When her eyes landed on my friends AKA Iggy, Gazzy, Ari, Sam and Dylan, she gaped at them and in return they did the same thing. Now I was just plain confused, did they know each other? I felt a pang of jealously, how did she know them? "Dylli, Tammy, Igster, Gasman?" she said shocked. how did she know them, those nicknames were only known to their closest friends. "Maxie?'' They said in unison. Suddenly they stood up and hugged her in a huge group. "You guys, I missed you!" she shouted. Now all girls glares were on Max. "Well it seems that you already know a few kids here, would you like them to show you around now, Fang you can go as well." said Mr Young. We all eagerly nodded and raced out the door.

**WHO CAN GUESS WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL THERE BE FAX OR WILL THE GANG GET IN THE WAY? REVIEWS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I haven't written in a few days but, I've been working on another 2 stories when an amazing idea came into my head. Please read them as well.**

**I may not do another one until monday cause I'm going to Movie world tomorrow and my dad is staying home (he doesnt like me using the laptop). SO SORRY GUYS. I promise that I'll make it up to you with some fax**

**In the mean time, please give me some ideas in reviews**

**Scar-out**


End file.
